


Blind America

by Wolfhunter1425



Series: America Secrets [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All nations, Blind America, Gen, Pranks, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfhunter1425/pseuds/Wolfhunter1425
Summary: America is blind? (5th Secret from America's Secrets Series.)





	Blind America

Blind America

Ever since 1812, America was blind. He got use to it. America's other sense's were heighten when his sight vanished. It wasn't easy to adapt too. The first ten years were the worst, but after learning by this other senses it became easier. He now knew who the other person was by smell and the aroma around them.

Canada smelled like sweet maple and somehow had this shy aroma always with him. England, the grump, always had the scent of hot tea. His aroma was grumpy and annoyed nearly all the time. France had obtained the scent of roses. It wasn't surprising for him to gain a perverted aroma. The aroma was something that stuck around. It wasn't always the same but close. Right now, he was in the middle of another insane meeting with the G8. Everyone there had silently agreed that it was probably the most boring meeting in all times.

"Can we play I-spy, Germany?" Italy asked.

"Ja…" Germany replied. He was also surprisingly bored. His reply didn't shock anyone because they weren't paying attention.

"I spy something brown…" Italy started.

"The table?" Germany suggested with a bored tone.

"Yes! You're so good at this Germany!" Italy exclaimed, completely missing the bored tone.

"Thirty minute break." Was Germany's half-hearted answer.

Everyone had left, but America, who fell asleep. Canada, Russia, England and France all had the same idea, to prank him. Usually it would be Denmark, Prussia or America. But, Denmark and Prussia weren't in the G8 and America was asleep. The other nations had no real chance to prank any of the annoying nations.

Russia had left to obtain the animals. France tied a handkerchief around America's head. Canada had cried as he sacrificed a bottle of pure Canadian maple syrup. England was on the lookout. Canada and France nodded for him to start. Russia was ready too.

"America you bloody git, WAKE UP!" England shouted.

America instantly snapped awake. He looked around to smell England, France and… Canadia?

"Why did you wake me up Iggy?" America asked, groaning.

"Don't call me Iggy! It's break time." England informed him.

"Yes! More food! I'm starving!" America exclaimed, jumping up into a 'hero' pose. He started to walk to the doors. Russia was there with wolves. He was suppose to bring fake ones, but then America wouldn't get hurt…

The wolves lunged at America. Luckily, he had snapped out of his sleepy state and dodged the objecting coming towards him. Was it… a dog?

"Hey, who brought a dog here?" America exclaimed.

Unknown to America, the other nations had started to arrive.

"America, are you blind?" France questioned.

"N-n-no!" America denied, stuttering.

"Then, how did you move around normally with a blindfold around your eyes? How did you mistake a wolf for a dog?" Canada asked softly.

There were a few 'who's that' when he spoke up.

"There's a blindfold on my head?!" America exclaimed horrified.

"That proves it, Da?" Russia said as the wolves nipped at his toes.

"It proves what commie?"

"That you're weaker than me."

America lunged at him. It seemed like this blind thing didn't really matter. After all… America became one of the most powerful nations today.


End file.
